Ian's Serperior
Serperior is a Pokémon owned by Ian, and previously by Shamus. She is the second Pokémon he caught in Unova, and his forty ninth overall. Pokémon Tales: N In Vs. Snivy, Snivy was used by Shamus to battle Ian's Victini. Despite successfully tripping Victini, her Attract attack failed due to Victini being a genderless Pokémon. Victini used its fire type moves to win the match. Following this, Shamus heard Ghetsis' speech requesting that trainers release their Pokémon. Shamus is one of the many trainers to listen, as he released Snivy. In Vs. Pidove, Snivy goes on a rampage and attacks anything in her path, feeling the scorn of being released and abandoned. Ian appears and tries to calm her down, with Oshawott attempting and failing to battle. When Ian defended Oshawott, Snivy stopped. N appears, stating that she could be free, but Snivy wants to become stronger. Ian challenges N to a battle and asks Snivy to assist him. They battle N and a Pidove he befriended, and they win the battle. After getting healed, Ian officially asks Snivy to join him and she accepts. In Vs. Pan, Victini, Oshawott and Snivy were chosen for a triple battle against Pansage, Pansear and Panpour. Her main opponent was Panpour, having a type advantage. She intercepted its attacks from hitting Victini as well as assisting against Pansear. Snivy's Attract hit Pansear and infatuated it, a major cause of their victory. Snivy landed the finishing blow on Panpour. In Vs. Purrloin, Snivy came out with the other Pokémon for lunch. On Ian's command, she instigated a fight with Iris' Druddigon in an attempt to help Iris get control over it. This battle is interrupted. In Vs. Pignite, Snivy was used to try and stop a Minccino with Attract. Her Attract failed and she ended up being hit by Minccino's Attract. In Vs. Frillish, Snivy battled Cheren's Servine. Despite battling her evolutionary stage, she is able to hold off its attacks. Snivy hits Servine with Attract, immobilizing him and allowing her to defeat him. Snivy is recalled when Cheren chooses Darumaka but is chosen again to battle Frillish. Frillish blocks Attract with Protect and cancels out Leaf Blade with Cursed Body. The two eventually draw, giving Ian the victory. In Vs. Venipede, Snivy helped to fend off Venipede while they searched for the leader. Once they had a safe method of handling the Venipede, Snivy used Attract to lure in the male ones into the plan. In Vs. Sigilyph, Snivy helped Oshawott and Tepig fight off N. She primarily fought Sigilyph, keeping its attacks at bay. Snivy's Attract was repelled by Sigilyph's Wonder Skin, affecting Yamask but not affecting Zorua. Snivy helped land a triple attack on Sigilyph which defeated it. The battle is called off after that. In Vs. Servine, Snivy had a rematch with Cheren's Frillish. After Vine Whip was disabled, Snivy got in close, only to be trapped by Wring Out. Her Attract forced a Protect barrier that freed her and she defeated Frillish in a few hits. In Vs. Victini Warrior 2, Snivy was one of several Pokémon commanded by First Mate Rui. She attacked Sir Ian. In Vs. Emolga, Snivy was used to battle against Burgundy's Emolga in the Don Battle Tournament. Snivy initially fights head on and uses a new Wring Out attack. After Burgundy evaluates that the two styles are incompatible, Ian swaps to a more sneaky tactic that compliments Snivy better. Snivy easily defeats Emolga following that. In Vs. Audino, Snivy was Ian's second choice in battling a wild Audino. Despite Audino's Flamethrower Sinvy did well, trapping Audino for a moment. Audino was immune to Snivy's Attract, revealing it was female. Snivy loses quickly after this. In Vs. Zebstrika, Snivy was used in a rotation battle against Elesa alongside Drilbur and Audino. Snivy primarily battled Emolga along with battling Tynamo. Emolga's speed and power were initially too much until Drilbur's Mud Sport weakened Electric attacks. Snivy defeated Emolga with a Leaf Storm but is then defeated by Tynamo. In Vs. Excadrill, Snivy battled against Clay's Palpitoad. With the type advantage she easily takes the lead and hits him with Attract. Snivy defeats Palpitoad. She is then defeated by Excadrill using Horn Drill. In Seed of Reality, Snivy battles against Gash's Kirby, defeating it. She battles Creeper next, being recalled after being injured by Explosion. In Vs. Ferroseed and Boldore and Klink, Snivy battled alongside Oshawott and Tepig in battling N's Ferroseed, Boldore and Klink. She primarily battled Ferroseed while assisting Tepig against Boldore. Her attacks are blocked by Ferroseed. The determination of the trio eventually leads them to evolve, Snivy evolving into Servine. She combines her new Grass Pledge attack with Pignite's Fire Pledge, defeating Ferroseed. In Shadow of Oblivia, Servine and Dewott fight Shadow, combining Grass Pledge and Water Pledge to form a swamp to trap Shadow and Dragonite. They do the same to a Raikou when it attacks. She later teams up with Dakota's Char the Charizard, combining her Grass Pledge with his Fire Pledge to create a sea of flames. In Vs. Reshiram, Servine and Excadrill were chosen to attack N's Reshiram. They were instantly defeated by Fusion Flare. In Vs. Braviary, Servine wins a practice battle against Iris' Heatmor. Afterward she senses something and finds her old trainer Shamus. Shamus is bullying trainers to stay away from the Vertress Conference, using N as a threat. He reveals that he released Servine because she was weak and used Team Plasma as a reason. Ian and Servine battle Shamus' Braviary, struggling against them. Servine evolves into Serperior and wraps around Braviary, when he flies over a cliff to try and shake her off. When the two both descend Ian and Victini save them. Shamus tries to stop them, with Braviary helping Ian. Following the battle, they release Braviary and pay Shamus no second thought. In Vs. Hydreigon, Serperior joined Ian's other Pokémon in battling Ghetsis' Hydreigon. She used Grass Pledge along with Emboar's Fire Pledge to create a wall of fire to hide Ian's actions. She later snuck around and wrapped around Hydreigon to restrict it but is blown off. She then traps Ghetsis to prevent his escape. Servine has made cameo appearances in Vs. Dwebble, Vs. Galvantula and Vs. Swoobat. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Simi, Serperior teamed up with Emboar and Samurott in battling Morimoto's Simisage, Simisear and Simipour. Serperior uses Grass Pledge with Samurott's Water Pledge to trap their foes in a swamp. Her Attract doesn't work against Simipour and she is defeated by Simipour. In Vs. Cheren 1, Serperior is used against Cheren's Jellicent in the Vertress Conference. Serperior gets in close for her to land an Attract attack, but Jellicent freezes her head to prevent this. After taking a Hex attack Ian swaps her out. In Vs. Cheren 2, Serperior battles against Cheren's Serperior. The two exchange looks with Attract and Glare, affecting the other. Ian's Serperior is unable to push through due to paralysis and is defeated by a Poison type Hidden Power. In Vs. Krookodile, Serperior battles Grimsley's Scrafty. Her Attract fails due to Scrafty being female and she is then confused by Swagger. The two let off an exchange of blows but Serperior's confusion leads to heavy damage. Ian recalls Serperior, then chooses her again to battle Krookodile. Krookodile is female as well, though heavily weakened from her previous battles. Serperior manages to defeat her. She is then defeated by Bisharp's Guillotine. Personality Serperior is a Pokémon that seeks to make herself stronger, and loves to battle. When given the option to be released she objected, due to wanting to battle along a trainer to become stronger. When angered, she attacks anything in her range. In general, Serperior has a stoic, silent persona, overseeing everything around her. She is typically disdained by signs of weakness, such as when Oshawott was frantic to get his scalchop back. Her general battle strategy, while doing well head to head, is using sneaky tactics to force the opponent into awkward positions. This is seen by using Attract to lull foes into infatuation or force them onto the defensive, setting them up for her real attack. Ian initially didn't use this tactic as much but began doing so when pointed out by Burgundy's evaluation. Known Moves Trivia * Serperior has been used in 3 gym battles. She is the only one of the Unova starters to not battle a gym leader after evolving. * She has battled 1 Elite Four member, Grimsley. * Serperior's background is a mixture of Ash's Snivy and Tepig in the anime. She is released by Shamus for being weak, then joins with Ian after seeing the care and determination he has for Pokémon. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Grass Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Ian's Pokémon